


Sun's Out

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Teacher!Braun AU. Finals are coming to an end and you’ve got some news to kickstart the summer.





	Sun's Out

Braun loved being a professor, loved watching his students learn and grow throughout the semester. His students seemed to love him just as much, his course evaluations leaving him with glowing recommendations. Braun loved it, always smiling whenever he finally got to read his reviews at the end of each semester. He prided himself on being a well-loved professor and loved seeing that his students seemed to enjoy his class.

I didn’t get to see him in his element as much as I had wished. At home, he was always stressing about lesson plans and how to make his students love what they were learning, to keep them interested. I hated seeing him so stressed all the time, but I knew that it meant he really cared about those kids he was teaching and that made it all worth it. I knew that when we happened to have kids of our own that Braun would be the best father I could ask him to be.

I pictured it a lot, Braun coming home in the afternoon from school, sleeves of his button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. He would drop his bag at the front door before seeking out our child first, scooping them up into his arms before coming to find me. The pictures in my mind of how caring and loving he would be to our children made me just want them even more.

I just never thought I’d get my wish any time soon.

Braun was more stressed than usual this week as finals week was swiftly approaching. His students complained about it everyday, as college students are sure to do. Braun spent most of his time writing and re-writing the final, making it easy enough that the students wouldn’t hate him, but hard enough that it accurately tested their abilities. He locked himself away in our bedroom, pouring over his plans and what all they had covered for days so I had no time to tell him the news.

I found out I was pregnant that Monday, having taken a test right after he left for work. I didn’t think it would come out positive, thought maybe I was stressing for Braun and that’s what had thrown my body out of wack. And when he came home, a ball of energy and stress over the final he was going to give his students on Friday? I couldn’t rightfully add to that stress by telling him I was pregnant.

So here I was, standing in the doorway of the bedroom as Braun finishes typing up his test on Thursday night, a satisfied smile on his face as he closed his laptop. “You finally finished?” I asked him, sitting on the foot of the bed in front of him.

“Yeah, finally,” he sighed, flopping back into the pillows, reaching out to pull me with him. “Tomorrow after my classes are over, I’m taking us to the beach, okay? Start this little vacation off right.” Braun pressed one kiss to the top of my head before his breathing evened out and he was asleep, still holding me tight against him.

I stared at the ceiling, wondering how I could tell him that I was pregnant. I didn’t want to ruin our beach trip. Braun loves the beach more than anything and since I was still unsure what his reaction would be, I didn’t want to run the risk of ruining the beach for him for the rest of his life.

I knew I was being dramatic, but I couldn’t seem to stop myself. I was absolutely terrified.

====================

“Are you ready to go?” Braun asked, busting through the front door, wide smile on his face. He dropped his school bag on the ground right next to the door before rushing towards me, scooping me up into his arms and pressing a long, slow kiss to my lips.

“Braun,” I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck, reveling in the smile on his face. “Yes, I’m ready to go.”

“Give me just a second to change and we can leave, alright?” he said, kissing me once again before setting me on my feet and moving towards our bedroom.

Seeing him stress-free for the first time in a few weeks was amazing. His smile hadn’t left his face from the second he had opened the door. Of course, that just made me a little more nervous to tell him our news. I didn’t want to ruin his first block of time without any added stress. I wanted him to be able to have a good time, decompress from the stress of work, and have a great spring break.

When he emerged from our bedroom, his button up shirt and khaki pants were replaced with a tank top and shorts with a beach towel thrown over his shoulder and I knew then that I wouldn’t tell him today. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him anything that would wipe that smile off his face.

=====================

“Braun, please come let me put sunscreen on you,” I begged, holding out the bottle of sunscreen towards him.

“But my tan,” he whined.

“You’re gonna get burnt.”

“I won’t burn, I’ll be fine. I just need my tan to be even. It’s summer and that means sun’s out, gun’s out all the time. I gotta make sure I look good, you know.” Braun flexed, turning to me with a huge smile on his face.

“Sun’s out, gun’s out?” I laughed, tossing the bottle of sunscreen into my bag, giving up on getting Braun to let me apply any to him.

“All the time,” came his easy reply as he adjusted his sunglasses, standing and staring out at the ocean next to me.

“Or at least until the dad bod kicks in,” I laughed for a second before pausing, cringing as Braun turned to face me. I hadn’t meant to say it, didn’t even think about saying it. But now it’s out there, Braun’s sunglasses sitting on top of his head as he stared down at me on my towel.

“What did you say?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to tell you this way, it just slipped out. I wanted to tell you at home, after a nice dinner or something, not in the middle of a public beach on the first day of summer I’m so sorry” I rushed out, wringing my hands in front of me.

“How long have you known?” he asked, still standing in front of me. It was making me so nervous, having him just staring down at me. I wished I was standing, even though I wouldn’t come up high enough to look him in the eye without still looking up at him. Even still, sitting was leaving me feeling incredibly vulnerable.

“Since Monday.” I cringed again as he was visibly shocked, knowing I should have told him earlier.

“You’ve known we’re going to have a baby since Monday,” he repeated, shaking his head. “And you didn’t think to tell me until now?”

“You were stressed about your final!” I defended, throwing my hands into the air in exasperation. “And I didn’t want to stress you out any further. I didn’t even know if you’d be happy!”

“You didn’t think I’d be happy that you were pregnant?” Braun scoffed and turned on his heel, walking across the sand towards the parking lot.

“Braun!” I yelled, jumping up to grab my towel and bag off the ground before running after him. “Slow down, at least!”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me until now!” he scowled, slowing his steps just slightly so I could catch up to him.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t want it to be like this! I was just scared!” By that time, we had reached the car and I threw my bag in the back before climbing into the passenger seat.

It was silent in the car as Braun drove us home. The silence was weighing too heavily on my heart and I sighed before finally breaking the silence. “I wanted to tell you and you be happy about it.”

“I’m not upset about you being pregnant,” Braun explained, pulling into the driveway. “I’m upset you didn’t tell me earlier.”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled, looking down at my hands in my lap.

Braun sighed, getting out of the car and coming around to open the door for me. “Come on,” he said, holding a hand out to help me get out of the car. When I was finally standing, he wrapped me in his arms, my head resting on his chest. “I’m sorry I reacted like that. I’m happy, more than happy. Do you wanna try this again?” he asked, finally pulling away from the hug. I just nodded, following him inside the house and to the living room.

“Braun,” I began, sitting next to him on the couch. “I have some news for you.”

“Yeah?” he asked, barely hiding the smile on his face.

I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at the glimmer in Braun’s eyes, knowing how he felt about the pregnancy itself. “We’re gonna have a baby!” I squealed, practically flinging myself into his lap as he pressed kisses all over my face.

“You know what this means, right?” Braun asked, pressing one last kiss to my lips before pulling away just slightly.

“What?”

“Sun’s out, gun’s out is in full effect. I gotta make sure I’m the hottest dad out there.” Braun laughed as I rolled my eyes, pushing playfully at his chest.

“I think you’ll be just fine,” I told him, climbing out of his lap. “Now, come on, we need to make a list of what all we need.”

“We have nine months, let’s just be happy with this news for a while, okay?” Braun tugged me back into his lap, kissing me hard.


End file.
